The present invention is related to golf carts. More specifically, the present invention is related to golf carts having a center of gravity behind its wheel base when there is a golf bag on the cart regardless of the cart""s position (standing or pulling).
Standard pull carts are designed to mount a golf bag on an angle. The handle of a standard pull cart is mounted on a parallel angle to the golf bag and extends higher than the golf bag. Positioning a golf bag at an angle less than 80xc2x0 or more than 100xc2x0 makes club removal difficult. Extending the pull cart handle beyond the top of the golf bag on a similar angle and plain with the golf bag adds to the difficulty of club removal. The cart of the present invention eliminates this problem by mounting the golf bag in an absolute vertical position, between 80-100xc2x0, and by positioning the handle away from the golf bag at a location equal to or less than the top of the golf bag. Secondly, standard pull carts generally fall forward on occasion, causing clubs to fall out of the golf bag. This happens due to the center of gravity of the golf bag being positioned in a location close to the pivot point of the pull cart when the cart is in the standing position. The cart of the present invention locates the center of gravity centrally between the supports, (wheels and stabilizer) well behind the pivot point, when the cart is in the standing position. The stabilizer bar of the cart of the present invention allows for central positioning of the center of gravity, which in turn allows for the vertical positioning of the golf bag on the pull cart, and stops the motion of the cart after being released to the somewhat automatic standing position from the pulling position. The term somewhat automatically means that because the center of gravity remains behind the pull cart pivot point in the pulling position, (when the handle is between 27 inches and 36 inches from the ground while pullingxe2x80x94this will occur for most players), when the handle is released, the cart of the present invention will return to a standing position without any influence from the golfer.
The present invention pertains to a cart for a golf bag. The cart comprises a spine having a top portion and a bottom portion. The cart comprises a handle connected to the spine and extending from the top portion forward of the spine. The handle pivot has a stable height from ground. The cart comprises a support mechanism connected to and extending from the bottom portion. The support mechanism is able to support the spine and the golf bag in a standing position. The support mechanism is able to roll along the ground to facilitate the movement of the spine and golf bag, wherein the support mechanism together with the spine and the handle define a center of gravity over the support mechanism and behind the spine when the spine is tilted forward and the handle is at least eight inches below its stable height.
The present invention pertains to a method for moving a golf bag. The method comprises the steps of grabbing a handle of a cart holding the golf bag. Then there is the step of tilting the handle of the cart holding the golf bag forward wherein the center of gravity of the cart with the golf bag is behind the wheel base of the cart and the handle is at least 8 inches below a stable height. Next there is the step of pulling the cart along the ground. Then there is the step of releasing the cart without applying any force to it, wherein the cart under only force of gravity moves to a stable position with the golf bag essentially vertical from the ground and the handle returning to its stable height.
The present invention pertains to a cart for a golf bag. The cart comprises a spine having a top portion and a bottom portion. The cart comprises a handle connected to the spine and extending from the top portion forward of the spine, said handle having a stable height from ground. The cart comprises a support mechanism connected to and extending from the bottom portion. The support mechanism is able to support the spine and the golf bag in a standing position. The support mechanism is able to roll along the ground to facilitate the movement of the spine and golf bag. The cart comprises a spring-loaded chain with a clasp attached to the spine for holding the bag to the spine.
Differences between the cart, and a standard prior art cart (hereinafter xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d).
1) Club removal
a) Cart easiest possible due to vertical mounting.
b) Standard has difficult club removal due to clubs laying on top of each other from angular mounting.
c) Cart easiest due to handle location not higher than top of golf bag and handle extending perpendicular and away from golf bag.
d) Standard has difficult club removal from handle/club interference. Handle extends along and above the golf bag causing interference with club removal.
2) Stability
a) Cart is the most stable cart available due to centrally located center of gravity and auto stand-up feature.
b) Standard is unstable due to center of gravity location around pivot point (slightly behind or in line and above wheels).
c) Cart will stand up when handle is released on even ground regardless of center of gravity or how the handle is released.
d) Standard may tilt forward when handle is released.
1) If center of gravity is in front or too close to wheels.
2) If handle is released by pulling up causing the cart to bounce and fall forward from its standing position.